Medical devices such as electrical stimulators, leads, and electrodes are implanted to deliver therapy to one or more target sites within the body of a patient. To ensure reliable electrical contact between the electrodes and the target site, fixation of the device, lead, or electrodes is desirable.
A variety of medical devices for delivering a therapy and/or monitoring a physiological condition have been used clinically or proposed for clinical use in patients. Examples include medical devices that deliver therapy to and/or monitor conditions associated with the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs or tissue. Some therapies include the delivery of electrical signals, e.g., stimulation, to such organs or tissues. Some medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying electrodes for the delivery of therapeutic electrical signals to such organs or tissues, electrodes for sensing intrinsic electrical signals within the patient, which may be generated by such organs or tissue, and/or other sensors for sensing physiological parameters of a patient.
Medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of therapeutic electrical signals or sensing. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to a medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as signal generation and/or sensing circuitry. In some cases, the medical leads and the medical device housing are implantable within the patient. Medical devices with a housing configured for implantation within the patient may be referred to as implantable medical devices (IMDs).
Implantable cardiac pacemakers or cardioverter-defibrillators, for example, provide therapeutic electrical signals to the heart, e.g., via electrodes carried by one or more implantable medical leads. The therapeutic electrical signals may include pulses for pacing, or shocks for cardioversion or defibrillation. In some cases, a medical device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, and control delivery of therapeutic signals to the heart based on the sensed depolarizations. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate therapeutic electrical signal or signals may be delivered to restore or maintain a more normal rhythm. For example, in some cases, an IMB may deliver pacing stimulation to the heart of the patient upon detecting tachycardia or bradycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting fibrillation.
Leadless IMDs may also be used to deliver therapy to a patient, and/or sense physiological parameters of a patient. In some examples, a leadless IMB may include one or more electrodes on its outer housing to deliver therapeutic electrical signals to patient, and/or sense intrinsic electrical signals of patient. For example, leadless cardiac devices, such as leadless pacemakers, may also be used to sense intrinsic depolarizations and/or other physiological parameters of the heart and/or deliver therapeutic electrical signals to the heart. A leadless cardiac device may include one or more electrodes on its outer housing to deliver therapeutic electrical signals and/or sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart. Leadless cardiac devices may be positioned within or outside of the heart and, in some examples, may be anchored to a wall of the heart via a fixation mechanism.